forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ/Supports
DJ and Bella C Support *'DJ': Yo, Bellzo. *'Bella': What the...DJ, what the hell did you just call me? *'DJ': Heh, funny story about that. Someone...not quite sure who, called you Bellzo instead of Bella and it's kind of been spreading around camp like wildfire. *'Bella': Oh dear, I'll have to get that sorted out at some point. What did you need, DJ? *'DJ': Oh nothing. Mostly I wanted to test out your new nickname, but since you haven't chased me off, I guess we can talk to pass the time a little. *'Bella': Sure, that sounds good. *'DJ': So I heard that you and Green are gonna try out the Frar model of ruling with Tost? *'Bella': Yep. Of all the methods I've been observing, it seems like the most foolproof. Don't tell anyone I said this, but the Waydrn ruling system is just kinda...out-dated. *'DJ': Yeah, it seems awful primitive, but they have the best army of the three of us, so can't argue too much. *'Bella': Meh, Tost will build a better army in time. *'DJ': I look forward to seeing that. *'Bella': What's with the tone? Don't think we can do it? *'DJ': Call me skeptical, if you will. *'Bella': Well I'll show you, then! *'DJ': Glad to see my doubt being met as a challenge. *'Bella': You bet it is...being...doing that. Anyway, I promise we'll make a great force. You can sleep on that. If you do sleep, anyway. DJ and Chase C Support *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': Chase. *'Chase': Hm? *'DJ': Are you staring at me? *'Chase': What? No, of course not! Why would I do that? *'DJ': You tell me, because that's what you were doing. *'Chase': Oh, alright. I was looking for your brand. *'DJ': My what? *'Chase': Rumor has it that members of the Frarian royal families have distinct marks on their bodies, and since I heard you were royalty, I was looking for yours. *'DJ': Oh, I see. Well, you could have just asked. *'Chase': Oh. So...where's your brand? *'DJ': I'm not gonna show you because you were being creepy about it before you asked. *'Chase': Hey! *'DJ': I'll show you another time, though. Promise! B Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ! Today's the day I ask politely to see your brand. So hey, can I see your brand please? *'DJ': I appreciate your manners this time. I'll show you, but I'd rather it not be in the open like this. *'Chase': What? Why? *'DJ': Because of where it is. *'Chase': Oh my god, is your brand on your ass? *'DJ': No no! It's on my hip, but it's so low down on my hip that if I did it out here, I'd look like I was taking my pants off in public. *'Chase': Oh, I see! Makes sense. You don't have to show me if you don't want to. *'DJ': It's no big deal. I'll still show you. *'Chase': Sweet. Thanks, DJ. *'DJ': No problem! I like you. Let's hang out some more, yeah? *'Chase': I'd love to! And I promise I won't stare at you like that anymore. *'DJ': That's all I ask. A Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ? *'DJ': Oh, hey there Chase. Long time no see. How's it been? *'Chase': I actually wanted to talk to you about that... *'DJ': About what? *'Chase': The fact that it's been a while. See, I noticed that you've kind of been...avoiding me. *'DJ': Oh, have I? *'Chase': A little bit, yeah. You said we should hang more, but around everyone else, you just kind of walk away. *'DJ': Oh, right...about that... *'Chase': Oh, I'm so sorry! I sound like some kind of clingy, suspicious girlfriend. I'll just stop bothering you now. *'DJ': No no, it's fine. It's just that...I get nervous. *'Chase': You do? *'DJ': Yeah. I don't want to talk to you in front of everyone because I'm royalty. Everyone always pays such close attention to what royals are doing that I don't want to give anyone any ideas that they shouldn't be getting. *'Chase': Makes sense, I guess. *'DJ': When you're as widely recognized as I am, you can't pass wind without some tabloid making up some conspiracy theory about you. That's not me being cocky, it's my country loving their gossip. *'Chase': Alright! So here's the deal: We can hang out privately! *'DJ': Sounds like a plan to me. Thank you for understanding. *'Chase': Thank you for indulging my paranoia. *'DJ': No problem at all. To be perfectly honest I find it...endearing. S Support *'DJ': There you are, Chase. *'Chase': Uh, hi DJ. *'DJ': What's wrong? *'Chase': Uh, nothing. Is everything okay with you? *'DJ': Not exactly. *'Chase': Oh no! What's wrong? *'DJ': I hate to retread old ground here, but you've been avoiding me, haven't you? *'Chase': Why would I do that? *'DJ': I don't know, but you have been. For a little while now. Every time I've tried to find you, you've said you're busy with something else and left. I hate to sound whiny, but it's sort of worrying me. *'Chase': Oh, right...I have been doing that, haven't I? *'DJ': Yeah. So is everything okay? *'Chase': Yeah, everything's okay. *'DJ': So what's been going on? Do you not want to be my friend anymore, is that it? *'Chase': Oh absolutely not! That's not it at all. It's just...I'm nervous. *'DJ': You're nervous this time? Why? *'Chase': Uh, well...I've been avoiding you because there's something...big I want to ask you, but I don't know how...exactly...to ask it. *'DJ': I'm following. Surely it can't be that big of a deal, though. *'Chase': It...kind of is. A big enough deal that I...went out and got this. *'DJ': Oh my, what a lovely ring. *'Chase': I'm sure you could find better, but... *'DJ': Ah, are you planning to propose to someone? *'Chase': Uh...yes. *'DJ': Oh, who is it? Is it Grace? Or maybe Florence? It's not that bunny girl, is it? Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that...what would the babies look like? *'Chase': It's not a girl. *'DJ': Oh, a boy, then! Is it Knifez? Or maybe Joos? He and I have had a moment, so I don't think it would be an easy task to divert his attention away from m— *'Chase': IT'S YOU. *'DJ': ...What? *'Chase': I want to propose to you! I've been avoiding you because I really want to ask you to marry me! But I haven't because I know you're royalty and would never settle on a lousy sellsword like myself!! *'DJ': … *'Chase': *pant, pant* *'DJ': You alright? *'Chase': I'm done... *'DJ': Good. So that means you can give me that ring and we can get married. *'Chase': ...What? *'DJ': That's a yes, Chase. I'll be glad to spend the rest of my days at your side. *'Chase': Even if I'm just a lowly sellsword? *'DJ': No matter your profession. ...Chase? You're crying. *'Chase': I'm just so...happy! *'DJ': Awe. Bring it in. Come on, let's hug it out. *'Chase': But what about giving people ideas? *'DJ': I'm okay with giving people ideas if they're the right ones. *'Chase': Heh, good point. DJ and Chloe C Support *'DJ': Thanks for the heal, Chloe. *'Chloe': No problem, DJ. We can't have the future king of Frar walking around with a limp, now can we? *'DJ': True. Now you get some sleep. We can't have the future queen of Frar sporting huge bags under her eyes. *'Chloe': Heh, like it would matter. *'DJ': Of course it would matter! *'Chloe': Nah, I'm not that notable. I doubt I'd be half the queen your mother is, so everyone would just compare me to her. *'DJ': I disagree. I think you'd do marvelously. Nobody would compare you because you're different and you're both wonderful in your own rights. *'Chloe': Aw, do you mean it? *'DJ': Absolutely. *'Chloe': How sweet. You're going to charm the pants off our people when you become king. *'DJ': Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just hope I can satisfy them beyond just being charming. *'Chloe': We both have a lot to learn about being royalty, it seems. How about this? Once this is all over we can focus on all that, and we'll get through it together, just like our families always have. *'DJ': That sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one. Until then, go get some sleep, why don't ya? *'Chloe': Right after you stop getting yourself hurt. *'DJ': Touche. DJ and Florence C Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Florence! *'Florence': I've been looking all over for you! *'DJ': Why are we yelling?! *'Florence': No reason. Just because I've been looking for you. *'DJ': Right. So what do you need? *'Florence': DJ, will you marry me? *'DJ': Whoa there! This is a bit sudden. Shouldn't we wait, oh, three more conversations to do so? *'Florence': Think about it though. We're both royalty, and our nations would get along so much better if they had married royals. *'DJ': Our countries already get along well, though. Waydrn has helped Frar with all of their affairs for decades. *'Florence': But if we got hitched, they'd get along even better! We should do it. *'DJ': I'm gonna have to turn you down, Flo. Sorry, but I'm not going to give myself to someone I don't even know yet for the sake of treaties. *'Florence': I guess that makes sense, but don't think I'll stop trying, you hear me? *'DJ': Loud and clear... B Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Are these all going to start the same way? *'Florence': Yes, yes they are. *'DJ': Alright. What do you need? *'Florence': I'm doing a survey to find the Shepherd who would be my best suitor. *'DJ': Then you can skip me. *'Florence': Aw, don't be that way. You haven't even heard the first question yet! *'DJ': *sigh* Alright, lay it on me. *'Florence': I like the way you said that... *'DJ': I probably could have worded that better. *'Florence': Okay, question 1! How big are you in inches? Pictures, while appreciated, are not required. *'DJ': PASS! *'Florence': Don't want to share? It's okay, I won't judge you if you're smaller than average. *'DJ': Whoa now, it's not that. It's just that...that's kind of private, don't you think? *'Florence': Yeah, but I'm asking everyone, and only I will know. I promise I won't share this with anyone. *'DJ': I'm still gonna have to say a strong no on that one. *'Florence': Alright then, I'll just move on to the next suitor. *'DJ': Okay... Hey wait...was that the only question on her survey? A Support *'DJ': Flo, can I talk to you? *'Florence': Hey, you never start the conversation with me...Oh god, is it really happening? Is Florence about to get LAI— *'DJ': No. Actually, that's far from why I'm here. We need to have a chat. I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate your advances. *'Florence': You don't? *'DJ': Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you're attracted to me. It's just that the way you go about it...well, it's gotten old. And I don't like it. *'Florence': So you want me to stop. *'DJ': I hate to be the spoil-sport, but it was time to put my foot down. *'Florence': No, I understand. All you had to do was ask. *'DJ': Wha...really? *'Florence': Yeah! I hit on everyone and make it very clear that if someone doesn't like it, he can come to me and ask me to stop and I will. It's as simple as asking, really. *'DJ': Oh, I see. I'm glad you understand. Last time I asked a girl to stop hitting on me, she accused me of stringing her along and whatnot. I'm glad you do have some sense about you after all. *'Florence': Trust me, you don't grow up royalty without learning a thing or two about the world. So yeah, I've got reason up to here. *'DJ': Ha ha, I can see that. *'Florence': Can you do me a favor, Deej? *'DJ': What's that? *'Florence': If anybody else says he feels uncomfortable with my advances, please let him know to come to me, okay? I'd feel real guilty if they thought they couldn't approach me because I'm a princess. I can do whatever I want, but I don't want to cause uneasiness or anything. *'DJ': I'll be sure to spread the word. *'Florence': Yay! Thanks DJ. You're a doll. Not in the sexual way, of course. *'DJ': I've been told. DJ and Green C Support *'Green': Hey DJ, looks like we're sparring partners today. Think you can handle me? *'DJ': Of course I can. *'Green': Sweet. Let's do this! *'DJ': Wait. Before we do, I want to propose a deal. *'Green': What is it? *'DJ': Hop off your mount. *'Green': What? *'DJ': If you're so confident, surely you can handle not being on your wyvern for once. *'Green': I guess I could do that. *'DJ': Cool! Now let's do this. … *'Green': Whew...okay, that was harder than I anticipated. *'DJ': You're no good at swinging that axe around when you have to rely on your feet instead of your wyvern. You should work on your ground-based combat. *'Green': But...why? I have her, and that's all I need. *'DJ': Yeah, but wouldn't you like to expand your skills? *'Green': I guess that could always come in handy... *'DJ': I'll teach you. *'Green': You will? I dunno about that. Axes are heavier than swords by quite a bit. *'DJ': Yeah, but how much harder can it be? *'Green': Here, grab this. *'DJ': Sure oka—OUCH. That thing nearly took my arm off! *'Green': Heavier than it looks, huh? *'DJ': Be smug about it. Go ahead. *'Green': Gladly. DJ and Joos C Support *'DJ': Hello there, Joos. *'Joos': Hey DJ, what's up? Do you need something? *'DJ': Nothing important, but I do want to ask you something. *'Joos': Sure thing. *'DJ': It's a little bit...private. *'Joos': Private? Alright, well, I don't see anyone around, so ask away. *'DJ': So, about earlier. *'Joos': What happened earlier? *'DJ': Is it just me, or did we have a moment in that last battle? *'Joos': A...moment? *'DJ': Yeah, I think we had a moment there. *'Joos': What kind of moment? *'DJ': An...intimate moment. *'Joos': ...Oh. Uh, I don't know. Did we? *'DJ': I think we did. Joos, if there's something you need to tell me, just say it. I won't be mad. *'Joos': There's noth— *'DJ': I mean, it is a bit soon, but true love has no minimum requirements, am I right? *'Joos': Hey there! I think, if there was such a moment, it was not a true love type moment. *'DJ': If you say so. *'Joos': I do say so. Listen to your tactician. B Support *'DJ': Hey Joos. *'Joos': Oh, hi there DJ. How's it been? *'DJ': Good. *'Joos': That's good. *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': There! *'Joos': What? *'DJ': It happened again! *'Joos': What did? *'DJ': We had another moment! Joos, are you sure you're not swooning over me? *'Joos': What?! I assure you, we did not have a moment. Are you sure it isn't you who's swooning? *'DJ': One hundred percent sure. *'Joos': Okay then. End of conversation. *'DJ': You're so mean to me. A Support *'DJ': Joos, I've been looking all over for you. *'Joos': Are you trying to initiate a moment with me again? *'DJ': No no, gods no. I was actually going to ask for a sparring match. *'Joos': Wait, really? Why? *'DJ': I couldn't help but notice—and you must forgive my rudeness—that your sword arm's gotten a tad bit flabby. *'Joos': Y-you think? *'DJ': Yeah. I think you've been relying too heavily on the usage of magic, so I want to show you a thing or two. *'Joos': Well, I have been over-using my tomes...okay, let's do it. *'DJ': Awesome. Now come at me, you pokey little flab biscuit! *'Joos': What...what did you just call me? *'DJ': It's a tactic to make you angry and try harder during the match. *'Joos': It just makes me...confused. *'DJ': Oh...uh, en garde! *'Joos': Whoa! … *'DJ': Whew. Good job out there today. You're getting your rhythm back! *'Joos': Heh, thanks. So why the sudden shift? From “moments” to training. *'DJ': Oh, no reason. I just want to look out for the well-being of my tactician. Besides, I've been thinking and I realized that if it's my destiny to have...moments with any of the Shepherds, I should let them happen on their own and not try to force them. *'Joos': Good thinking. *'DJ': See? I can listen to my tactician. I'm much more than a pretty face. *'Joos': I know. *'DJ': I also have a sweet body and— *'Joos': I'll take your word for it on that one. Now hit the showers. Alone. DJ and Maggie C Support *'DJ': So, Maggie. *'Maggie': Hm? *'DJ': This may be a bit rude to ask a lady, but you're pretty old, right? *'Maggie': You can say that again. *'DJ': Where are you from? Did you watch civilization on this continent develop over your life, or did you come here from somewhere else? *'Maggie': I was born veeeery far away a looong time ago. *'DJ': Oh, I see. How'd you make it out here, then? *'Maggie': I was taken from my home at a very young age. Probably about your mother's age. *'DJ': Hm. *'Maggie': And well, I was taken away. Spent a few decades in a weird place that I didn't know until I discovered the existence of dragonstones, transformed, and flew off. *'DJ': Interesting. And then what? *'Maggie': Then I spent some-odd centuries back home. After that, I spent a few decades in The Domain and came here! *'DJ': That sounds like quite the life story. You should tell me the full version sometime. *'Maggie': I can do that if you're interested. *'DJ': I am. So, um, another question. *'Maggie': Yeah? *'DJ': How do you handle losing friends? You must have made a lot of human friends with much shorter lifespans than you. How do you handle watching them all die? *'Maggie': You know how I'm always happy and bubbly? *'DJ': Yeah? *'Maggie': Like that. *'DJ': That was...an oddly uncomplicated answer. *'Maggie': Heh, sorry. Not really feeling the whole profound thing right now. Ask again later. *'DJ': Can do. DJ and Spencer C Support *'DJ': And thrust, parry, swing. Whoops! *'Spencer': FATHER! *'DJ': Oof! Ouch, that kinda hurt. *'Spencer': Father, are you alright?! *'DJ': Hey Spencer. I'm fine, really. I just tripped over something someone carelessly left on the ground. *'Spencer': That could have ended bad! You could have impaled yourself on your own blade. *'DJ': Right. But I didn't. *'Spencer': You should really be careful next time! *'DJ': Hey hey, calm down. I'm okay, see? Everything's intact. *'Spencer': ...Sorry. I'm probably bothering you. *'DJ': No, of course you're not. You're just worried about your father. I totally understand. *'Spencer': I wasn't old enough to save you before, so I'm just...paranoid. That I'll be helpless again as you... *'DJ': Say no more. I promise to be more careful next time, alright? *'Spencer': Okay. *'DJ': He definitely got his flowery language from Chase. His paranoia stacks up to Chase's too. So what the heck did he get from me? B Support *'DJ': Hey Spencer. You haven't fretted over me in a while. I assume you're working on your paranoia? *'Spencer': Yeah. I have been a bit. I think having such a large group helps out. *'DJ': Yeah? *'Spencer': Yeah. In my time, the New Shepherds weren't the biggest force, and we were always outnumbered by a large margin. I guess it helps that we're at no shortage of teammates to lend a hand if needed. *'DJ': Yeah, that sounds like it makes sense. *'Spencer': It's still nerve-wracking though. Just thinking about everything that can go wrong gets overwhelming at times. *'DJ': I understand. That's just war though. No fault of your own. Don't worry though. I have a feeling we'll be done worrying about this here very soon. *'Spencer': Really? *'DJ': Really. *'Spencer': I hope so. I can't wait to see what it's like to live in a world where we don't have to worry about an impending war. *'DJ': You will. I promise. Category:Supports